The present invention relates to an arrangement for securing a furniture front to a door of a built-in refrigerator.
Household appliances, such as refrigerators, are now predominantly designed as built-in appliances, which are provided with furniture fronts, to match the design of the built-in appliance to its surroundings. To secure a furniture front to a built-in refrigerator retaining fittings are provided on the furniture front, with which the furniture front can be connected to the door of the refrigerator prepared for this purpose in a detachable and generally adjustable manner.
Built-in refrigerators equipped with an ice/water dispenser IWD in addition to a freezer unit have been available for some time. The ice/water dispenser is generally located around halfway up, in the center between the side edges of the door of the refrigerator, in a correspondingly prepared cutout in the door.
Until now however these types of built-in refrigerator with an ice/water dispenser were only available with doors of a predefined design, for example a stainless steel effect. Integration of the built-in refrigerator into an existing furniture decor predefined by the furniture fronts of the built-in kitchen has hitherto not been possible for such refrigerators with ice/water dispensers.